yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Crow Hogan/Relationship
Friends Frank, Amanda and Tanner When Crow found and fed the three orphans, he noted to himself that they had made him smile for the first time in ages, and decided to take care of them. Crow cares deeply for their safety, and he insists that they live honest lives and gets angry if they steal food. When he was captured by Security, Crow told them not to worry about him and urged them to eat properly, and he worried for their safety until Shinji reassured him that the children would be taken care of. The children in turn, also cares very much for Crow and admires him, seeing him as an older brother figure. They went as far as going to watch Crow's Duel from dangerous place just so they can cheer him during his Duel against Shun. Shinji Weber Crow and Shinji are longtime friends and consider one another comrades. Shinji assists Crow in taking care of Frank, Amanda and Tanner. When Shinji began using the Friendship Cup to push for a revolution, Crow decided to assist him, though he noted that a revolution wasn't the only way to solve the Commons' problems and rather than attack the Tops, he focuses purely on emphasizing the bonds of the Commons. Their contradicting views, unfortunately, caused their friendship to briefly strain during their rebellion. While Crow values his friendship with Shinji, he doesn't hesitate to stop him when he thinks his way is wrong and tried to persuade him. And Shinji, while he also values his friendship with Crow, to him, the revolution is more important and he doesn't thin twice to view Crow as his enemy when he refused to fight against Tops. Their friendship is restored after Yūya's Dueling managed to reach them. Yūya Sakaki Crow is the first friend Yūya made in Synchro Dimension. Crow and Yūya became fast friends after Crow witnessed Yūya protecting Reira Akaba. Yūya in turn respected and was grateful to Crow for saving the Lancers from Security. Crow and Yūya's relationship underwent some friction when Crow tried to distance himself from Yūya in order to ensure that Yūya would not be punished after Crow escaped from the Facility, though they later mended this rapport. Unfortunately, Crow's opinion of Yūya was soured again after Shinji's argument with Jean-Michel Roget and he began to believe that Yūya was associated with the Tops. He quickly changed his mind after sensing Shun's genuine determination to protect his comrades, which also applies to the other Lancers, including Yūya. Their friendship and Crow's care for Yūya further strengthened when Crow was convinced that something wrong happened to Yūya during their Duel. Disregarding his own safety that was threatened by Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Crow earnestly attempts and successfully freed Yūya from the mind-control chip, while costing himself a victory. Since then, Crow loyally helps Yūya and his friends in their mission, as well as supporting him to convey his philosophy, believing he can save the City. Shun Kurosaki As one of Yūya Sakaki's apparent comrades, Crow initially considered Shun to be associated with the Tops after Jean-Michel Roger and Shinji's argument and vowed to defeat him. This went the same for Shun who initially viewed everyone as his enemies after Dennis' betrayal and hard to trust to others, threatening Crow if it turns out that he is also from Academia. Crow later realized that Shun wasn't as bad as he had thought him to be after he saved Tanner. From this, he found that he and Shun are actually similar in many ways, particularly having big enemies to defeat and people they want to protect. Shun was also grateful of Crow, whose concern for children made him remember of the children in his homeland. Their similarities allows them to form a quick and strong bond of friendship. Category:Relationship